


【杨毛】🚍🚘🚖🚔

by PikaCai



Category: super vocal Ⅱ, 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaCai/pseuds/PikaCai
Summary: 道具警告 难吃警告 内容与两位小朋友无关请勿上升
Relationships: 杨毛 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【杨毛】🚍🚘🚖🚔

**Author's Note:**

> 道具警告 难吃警告 内容与两位小朋友无关请勿上升

【你特别关注的Mark毛二发微博了  
我看到憨憨最终自闭[喵喵]@并不是很神秘的杨皓晨…】

杨皓晨是晚课结束回寝室才看到这条提示的。他打开微博点进视频，三分钟后匆匆按熄屏幕，脑子里却只有男朋友踢腿抬臀的画面。杨皓晨坐在床上兀自回味了一分钟，咬牙跑进浴室冲了个冷水澡。

但是冷水澡有用的话还要左手和男朋友干嘛呢？刚和男朋友分开三天的男大学生头发湿漉漉地趴在床上闷闷地想道。倒也不是他小气，实在是男朋友在视频里诱人得过分了。浅卡其的裤子松松的包裹着修长的小腿和略有肉感的大腿在镜头里晃来晃去，让人忍不住联想到几天前这双腿缠在他腰上的滋味。抬臀的一瞬间…

“靠”

杨皓晨突然觉得手里的手机也不好玩了，连男朋友微信问他怎么不评论也不开心了。他有点烦躁地解锁屏幕，视线不知怎的被屏幕角落蓝色底色上画着海豚的图标吸引。大概每个热恋中的大男孩骨子里都是冲动的，十分钟后杨皓晨看着提示酒店和机票预定成功的短信，耳朵里塞着的耳机里放着男朋友全民k歌里的歌兴奋得睡不着。

杨皓晨的室友觉得他最近出了大问题。以往大大咧咧没心没肺却对学习极上心的专业第一从周三晚上开始就有些魂不守舍。早上的专业课好歹是认认真真上下来了，中午他像往常一样往杨皓晨身边一坐想邀请他开一把黑，却见杨皓晨慌慌张张按熄了手机屏幕，极不自然地拒绝他说下午要出门。讲道理，一个男大学生在周四下午居然说要出门去逛街，这还不出大问题？

不过他很快就知道了答案，就在杨皓晨拜托他周五下午的毛概课帮忙签个到的时候。

“我要去北京找我男朋友。”

“…有男朋友了不起啊。”

对面的人笑出一口白牙：“就是了不起啊，有本事你也找一个？”

杨皓晨背着他的双肩包，耳机里放着run away with me熟门熟路摸到上次住的酒店。不知道是巧合还是什么，房间居然都和上次是一样的。他翻出手机，看见毛二在他关机期间给他发的微信。

“胖球明天就周末了啊啊啊终于要解放了！！”

“我明天一定要睡个懒觉！不到中午不起床！！”

“胖球胖球你在琴房吗”

“憨憨你居然敢不理我，你炸了”

杨皓晨仿佛看到了一只上蹿下跳张牙舞爪的猫。

他打开手机给他的猫发了个定位，两分钟后意料之中地收到了一大串问号。

“？？？？？？？？？？？”

“胖球你耍我呢吧？”

“来不来？”

“等我下排练！！”

杨皓晨把房间号发给毛二，去前台拿了个代收的快递，又慢悠悠洗了个澡。在收拾好自己背包里的行李又开了一把黑之后终于等来了敲门声。

“胖球！你怎么突然来北京啦，也不给我打声招呼…”

满腹的疑问和思念被堵在喉中，平日柔软的嘴唇因为不太习惯北方的干燥天气有些起皮，磨在唇上有些刺痒。牙齿被三两下撬开，粗糙的舌苔擦过上颌带来一阵酥麻，让他条件反射地软了腰，只能被身前的人抵在门上叼着舌头欺负。舌头被卷进对方嘴里吮到舌根都发麻，来不及咽下的唾液打湿了两个人的下巴。毛二脑子里还不合时宜地感叹了一下杨皓晨新换的漱口水味道不错，下一秒被吮得湿哒哒的下唇上就多了一排浅浅的牙印。

“你不专心。”他的小男朋友埋在他肩窝里抱怨，说话间呼出的热气熏红了他的耳根。毛二晕头转向地被杨皓晨推进浴室，地面虽然已经被细心地擦干，空气里还是浮着若有若无的沐浴露的暖烘烘的味道，让毛二被亲吻撩出的火气又有了复燃的苗头。

“臭耗子…”

杨皓晨在浴室门外拿着给毛二准备的衣服和道具颇有点紧张。说来好笑，他买衣服的时候没有紧张，偷偷淘宝小道具的时候没有紧张，在酒店前台领快递的时候也没有紧张，偏在男朋友脱得赤条条在一门之隔的地方洗澡的时候紧张了。

“臭耗子！我没带换洗衣服！”

紧张的始作俑者还要隔着一层门板叫他送衣服。这谁能忍呢，“你穿我的吧我给你送进去！”杨皓晨舔了舔后槽牙提高声音回答。门打开了一条缝，水汽随着伸出的小臂溢出浴室，他却没有顺着门里那人的心意把衣服交到那只手上。

刚刚关掉花洒的浴室暖烘烘的，沐浴露和洗发水的味道混起来让气氛多了些旖旎，更何况一周未见的男朋友赤裸着站在面前，皮肤被热气熏成粉色，正似笑非笑地打量自己带进浴室的东西和宽松短裤下隐约支起的帐篷。

“原来我们皓晨弟弟是来千里送炮了么”

毛二熟门熟路地接过衣服抖开，却只有一件薄薄的白衬衣和一条卡其色的修身长裤，于是两手一摊：“内裤呢？”

“没…没有内裤，但我带了这个。”杨皓晨咽了咽口水，觉得自己再在浴室里待下去非得先爆炸不可，于是在赤裸着披了件衬衣的男朋友似笑非笑的注视下打算放下手中的润滑剂和跳蛋先走为上，又被那人一句话留在浴室门口。

“胖球，解释一下？”那人一双漂亮的笑眼此时睇着洗手台上显眼的两个小玩意儿，又朝他看过来，眼中的戏谑让他进门前鼓起的勇气像被戳破的气球，跑了个精光。再让他看下去我就要自燃在浴室里了，杨皓晨想道，于是他破罐破摔地迎着仿佛要把他点燃的视线迈了两步把自己挂到那人肩上，叼着粉色的耳廓含含糊糊地求饶：“猫儿哥哥就宠宠我吧”

四川男孩独有的黏黏糊糊的尾音和洒在耳朵上的热气让毛二说不出半个不字。他无奈地推推趴在自己肩上装死的大型犬，还不忘顺着占了句便宜：“行，猫儿哥哥宠你。”他抬起身调戏了一下小帐篷，又在帐篷主人反应过来之前把他推出浴室甩上门：“乖乖等着吧臭耗子，不乖的话哥哥可就不宠你了！”

等待真折磨人啊。杨皓晨掏出烟想抽一根打发时间，想起自己之前抽烟时那人皱起的眉头，最终也只把烟叼在嘴里没掏打火机。他第十次锁上手机屏幕之后终于听到了浴室门打开的声音。他的猫穿着他买的衣服，像视频里一样戴着那副银丝边的眼镜，白衬衫扣到最上面，九分裤包裹着双腿露出脚踝，甚至穿好了白色运动鞋，连鞋带都系得规规矩矩。如果不看通红的耳根，杨皓晨觉得他下一秒就能站上台了。

只有我知道我的猫规整的衣着下边不但没有内裤，而且穴里还塞着跳蛋。杨皓晨有点得意地想着，得寸进尺地从裤子口袋里摸出已经被自己捂热的遥控器向上推了一格。本来只是耳根发红的毛二动作一顿，眼里带了些水气。男大学生之前的性爱都是规规矩矩在酒店的床上，顶多是姿势有些花样，哪有过这种夹着异物走路的经验。那人居然还敢动遥控器，毛二有些后悔，但是本着来都来了的精神还是半推半就在杨皓晨的引导下在椅子上坐下了。跳蛋被他自己胡乱塞在了前列腺附近，走路时还没觉得有什么，这会儿坐在那张他录了无数条生日祝福的椅子上，跳蛋被坐下的动作送得更深，抵着前列腺震动产生的快感让他咬住下唇才能克制住呻吟。挺立的乳头摩擦着微硬的衬衣料，抬头的阴茎被束在裤子里，浑身上下都敏感得过分了。弟弟体贴地让他适应了一会儿，拿出手机坐在床边对整个人都泛着粉色的哥哥撒娇：“哥哥再教我一遍这个好不好？”

果然是那条花絮。花絮里的自己穿着和现在相似的衣服，掸腿，架住，和大家一起嘲笑架不住腿的弟弟，然后又一个动作一个动作教他。

“猫儿哥哥，猫儿老师，我还是不会，你再教教我嘛”

毛二向来是拗不过撒娇的杨皓晨的。杨皓晨好像也吃准了这一点，回回都哄得毛二遂他的意，这回当然也不例外。毛二穴里还夹着低频振动的跳蛋——好在杨皓晨给了他足够时间，他已经有些习惯了——坐直身子准备给面前唯一的学生示范动作。

“一哒二 三哒四 五哒六，拍一下，起来…哈啊！臭耗子你…啊…”

抬臀的一瞬间，原本乖乖学习的学生偷偷把手伸进口袋，猛地把遥控按钮推到了顶点。只是微微震动的跳蛋瞬间提高了频率顶在前列腺上疯狂震动，刚刚还一本正经教课的老师瞬间卸了力气，多亏心怀不轨的学生反应迅速将他接到怀里才避免了滑倒地上的境况。

“啊…混蛋…你…关掉！唔…”

指责被振动搅得零零碎碎，夹杂着漏出嘴角的呻吟，非但没有让坏学生反省，反而让自己陷入了更危险的境地。束在裤腰的衬衫被扯出来，裤腰的扣子也被解开。始作俑者伸手进去把被裤子束缚了好一阵的阴茎释放出来握在手里似有若无地把玩，另一只手搁着衬衫抚过微凹的脊椎。身体被体内的跳蛋折腾得过于敏感，稍微一点接触就能带来令人恐惧的快感。毛二扭着身子想躲开磨人的触摸，臀肉却不小心撞上了一根火热的东西。毛二不用低头也知道此刻在自己屁股底下的东西是什么，也知道他今天可能是没法善了了。

“猫儿哥哥…这么心急吗？”

滚烫耳垂被含在嘴里舔弄，原本清亮的少年音此时带了些哑，全数灌进耳中，好像连耳朵都被侵犯了。毛二破罐破摔地转身搂住杨皓晨的脖子，叼住他颈上的皮磨牙：“你要做就…哈啊！要做就做！搞这么多…嗯…花样…你是不是不行…唔！”

血气方刚的大男孩哪里禁得住挑衅。他扯下裹着他的猫儿哥哥双腿的裤子将人压在床，隔着衬衣就舔上了翘起的乳珠。身下的哥哥敏感地弹起来，拽住他的头发想把他扯开，却换来上下牙一磨，那双手顿时卸了力气，被抓住按在头顶。 

这个姿势好像献祭啊，毛二不合时宜地走神想道。双手被按在头顶，只能挺起胸膛任人玩弄。白衬衫被唾液浸透，隐约透出乳珠的粉；扣到最上面的扣子和光裸的下身的对比让毛二羞得闭上眼睛不愿再看，但是视觉的缺失让他的听觉和触觉变得更加敏感了。跳蛋的马达声，穴里自己亲手挤进去的润滑剂搅出的水声，臭耗子明显急促的呼吸声…腰上突然一凉逼得他睁开了双眼，却只看到一个毛茸茸的发顶。杨皓晨嘴里叼着刚咬开的衬衣扣子头也不抬，把脸埋在毛二腰间的软肉上一顿乱蹭。细碎的刘海扎在痒痒肉上让毛二扭动得更加厉害。杨皓晨从来不在毛二脖子上留什么痕迹，取而代之的是藏在衣服里的地方。他似乎非常偏爱毛二裹着一层薄薄脂肪的腰。小腹不一会儿就被吮出一片红痕，舌尖伸进肚脐戳弄，手上玩弄着早已挺立的阴茎，带了薄茧的手指蹭过顶端惹得呻吟声突然变大。快要射精的快感让毛二无意识地抬臀把阴茎往杨皓晨手里送，却没注意偷偷绕到穴口的手指。

充分润滑之后被跳蛋折磨过的肉穴又湿又软，刚伸进一根手指就紧紧缠着不放。杨皓晨试探着拽了拽还在剧烈震动的跳蛋，在毛二反应过来之前猛一下把它拽出了穴口。毛二眼前一白，射了自己一小腹。

过分的刺激让毛二失了神。几撮刘海被汗打湿黏在额头上，总是戴得一本正经的眼镜歪斜着挂在脸上。往下看就更糟糕了。衬衫扣子解开了一大半，白嫩的小腹被吻痕和精液染得乱七八糟。杨皓晨三两下扯掉自己的衣服裤子爬上床，手脚并用把毛二压了个严实，有一下没一下地啄他嘴唇。

毛二回过神来的时候就看见自己的小男朋友死死压在自己身上，像小狗一样舔自己的嘴唇。他习惯性地勾住身上人的脖子和他接了个长长的吻，感受到抵在他腿根的那根东西有越来越硬的趋势，笑弯了眼睛腾出一只手去捉杨皓晨的耳垂：“不是要猫儿哥哥疼你吗？”

“…毛二你就招我吧。”杨皓晨咬牙拉开他的腿，就着润滑一下捅了三根手指进去。经过一晚上的折腾，毛二的后穴已然一副准备好的样子，淌出来的润滑剂让穴口周围都湿哒哒的。穴肉热情地吮吸捅进来的手指，又软又热的触感让杨皓晨恨不得现在在毛二身体里的是自己的阴茎。他熟门熟路摸到那一点轻轻一揉，就引出一声尖叫。

“哈啊！…可以了…啊…别嗯…别玩了…”

“猫儿哥哥帮我把套拆开好不好？是你上次说想试试的003哦”

毛二会意张开嘴用牙咬开递到嘴边的铝箔包装，身上的温度短暂地离开了一下，穴口就抵上了熟悉的温度，然后那东西就整根捅了进来。

“唔！…慢点…哈啊！”

“猫儿哥哥真紧…里面又软又热，我都舍不得出来了。”

“杨皓晨你闭…啊…闭嘴！”毛二又想把他的缝起来了。杨皓晨不只是看恐怖电影的时候话多，做爱的时候嘴也不停歇。他只能环上杨皓晨的脖子用唇封上那张喋喋不休的嘴，送上自己的舌尖讨饶。

“啊…太多了…真的不唔…不行了…求你…”

穴肉紧紧包裹着阴茎，每次擦过前列腺之后还会颤颤巍巍夹得更紧，杨皓晨爽得头皮发麻。他的猫儿哥哥已经被他操得眼眶发红，眼镜更是已经丢到了枕头上。常被人夸赞的漂亮音色此时也只有他一个人能听见，就好像他真的是一只只属于自己的猫。他伸出手指去碰那张不断溢出呻吟的唇，却被毛二无意识地卷进口中轻轻舔咬。

“操…”

在毛二意识到他自己做了什么之前，杨皓晨握住他的腰把他翻成了跪趴的姿势。阴茎狠狠碾过敏感的穴肉，让他伏在床上就去了一回。小男友体贴地不再动，只用胸口贴住他的后背轻轻安抚他，等他过了不应期再次缩紧穴口才拎着他的腰狠狠撞了进去。

“慢一点…哈…混蛋…”

混蛋得寸进尺地拿龟头去碾他的敏感点，他下意识地向前爬想要逃离过分的刺激，却被握着腰撞得更深。最后他红着眼眶胡乱求饶，那人又何必逼着他说了一通平日里说不出口的话才饶过了他。 

年轻男大学生仗着周末没课在酒店里胡天胡地折腾了两天，吃饭都是叫了外卖送上门。等到毛二终于送走了杨皓晨回到寝室已经是周日晚上了。他揉着快要断掉的腰咬牙切齿给备注名是混蛋的人发消息：“杨皓晨你炸了！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 003提醒您，开车一定要带套哦


End file.
